Cuando más solo estaba
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: Goten se siente solo. Su hermano y su madre le dicen que al nacer él, ya no sintieron la pérdida de Gokou. Pero el pequeño no sabe porqué dicen eso y un visitante misterioso le recordará que jamás lo estuvo, todo esto visto desde los pensamientos de


Cuando más solo estaba

Mi nombre es Goten, Son Goten. Es difícil llegar a creer que por un momento me pude sentir totalmente solo. Mi hermano Gohan por la preparatoria no podía estar conmigo ya, triste acepté mi nueva realidad no sin antes suspirar por aquellos momentos en que al menos podía olvidar por un momento mi soledad.

Mi madre, ella es tan cuidadosa conmigo, siempre me dice que me quiere y que yo y Gohan somos lo que mas ama en este mundo.

- Y a papá no lo amas? - le pregunté una mañana fresca de verano mientras me daba un abrazo después de servirme el desayuno.  
- Claro que lo amo, lo amo más de lo que puedas imaginar. Aunque ya no esté con nosotros siempre lo amaré porque me dió la alegría que jamás podré cambiar.  
- Y no te sientes sola porque él ya no está?

Su mirada cambió de rumbo, su expresión se volvió un tanto sombría y con dolor me respondió:

- Te contaré un secreto que he venido guardando. Después que tu padre murió, realmente me sentí deprimida, llegué a pensar que estaría para siempre sola.  
- Y que sucedió luego? 

Ahora su rostro se iluminó, sus ojos se abrieron y con voz suave:

- Entonces... naciste tú.

Quedé realmente sorprendido por la respuesta de mi mamá, solté la cuchara y no pude evitar el soltar algunas lágrimas, sólo la abrazé.

- Es por eso, que tu padre nunca me ha dejado sola.

Confundido, voltée a verla. Que significaban esas palabras? No me atreví a preguntar...

Así es, mi padre había muerto antes de que lo conociera, incluso antes de que naciera. Eso significaba que ni él mismo llegó a conocerme. El era un gran guerrero, me hubiera gustado saber más de él. 

- Hermano, cuéntame más acerca de nuestro papá!  
- Y como de que te gustaría saber Goten?  
- De como te ayudó a vencer a Cell!!

Pude ver como a mi hermano se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Al darme cuenta nuevamente de mis palabras, no me había percatado de que hubo un tiempo en que Gohan estuvo triste repitiéndose a sí mismo que por su culpa, nuestro padre había muerto.

- Si no hubiera sido por él... jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo solo que me sentía. Sabes algo?

Curioso me acerqué a él.

- Todo cambió cuando llegaste, ya no volví a sentirme así.

Una vez mas me sentí confundido, preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza y cuando quería ya decir la que se había formado... ya era demasiado tarde. Gohan se fue a su colegio y nuevamente me volví a quedar solo.

Fuí un momento afuera, me senté en el techo de mi casa a pensar un poco en todas esas palabras que mi familia había dicho. De pronto, sentí una presencia conocida. - Es Trunks!! - me dije a mi mismo mientras lo veía llegar junto con su madre.  
Después de que saludaron, Trunks y yo salimos nuevamente y nos tiramos en el pasto a observar el cielo.

- Trunks?  
- Qué sucede Goten?  
- No entiendo que pasa, mi mamá y Gohan me han dicho que después de morir mi padre, se sintieron solos... y que cuando nací ya no fue lo mismo. A que se referirán?  
- En verdad que a veces no sé como haces para no comprender algo tan sencillo.  
- Tú sabes?  
- Claro!! Es porque... porque, bueno tú sabes.  
- Pues, si no lo sé... por eso te pregunto.

Mi amigo me miró, ví ahora como trataba también de comprenderlo.

- Tal vez sea, porque ven algo de tu padre en tí.

Quedé en silencio, acaso esa era la razón?

- Si en verdad es eso. Porqué entonces yo me siento solo.  
- Te sientes solo?

Solo afirmé con mi cabeza. Trunks entonces se acercó a mí y me dió un abrazo.

- No tienes que sentirte solo. Recuerda que tu y yo somos los mejores amigos... tú me ayudaste mucho cuando mi padre no estaba en casa, si tú fuíste el que me enseñó que tenía a alguien siempre a mi lado.  
- Trunks... 

Es verdad, recordé como Trunks estuvo diciéndose a sí mismo que por su culpa, su padre no volvía a casa. Y yo, para que no se sintiera solo, lo consolé diciéndole que siempre seríamos amigos. Pero no me reconocía, me sentía distinto. Ocultaba en mi corazón todo mi sentir, no quería aparentar pero tenía que agradecerle a Trunks el haberse preocupado por mí. Le sonreí y al menos creí sentirme un poco mas aliviado. Al notarlo, él también parece haberse sentido conforme con ahora devolver aquel sentimiento. 

Terminé por tratar de no hacer caso un momento a lo que tenía, pronto tendría ahora que irse Trunks. De todas formas me quedaría solo de nuevo, y dentro de mi mente ahora empezé a comprender lo que me sucedía. Antes de irse mi amigo, tuve que decirle aquello.

- Ahora entiendo porque me siento así.  
- A que te refieres?  
- Todos... todos han conocido a mi padre, yo no lo conocí!!  
- No comprendo Goten...  
- Si nunca conocí a mi padre, como soy capaz de sentir que dentro de mí el vive! 

Trunks pareció entenderme claramente. Mi madre conoció a mi padre y por lo mismo tal vez veía algo de él en mí. Gohan pudo al menos decirme que mi manera de ser era semejante a la de él. Bulma me hablaba sobre lo mucho que me parecía a él cuando tenía la misma edad que yo... 

- No te preocupes Goten, yo tampoco lo conocí! 

Yo sé que eso lo dijo para hacerme sentir nuevamente bien, al verme creo que se dió cuenta que aquello no podía alejarme de esa idea. Pronto lo llamó Bulma para irse, él tomó la mano de su madre y se disponían a irse. Mientras caminaban, dió vuelta a su cabeza y me miró con nostalgia, yo sólo lo despedí agitando mi mano.

Esa noche todo pasó igual, mamá fue a despedirse dando las buenas noches mientras me cubría con mi cobija. A un lado a mi hermano también le daba un beso y enseguida de que se fue, él durmió. Traté, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, nuevamente intenté cerrar mis ojos en busca de al menos descansar.

- Goten...?

No puedo explicarme como pero, esa voz hizo que el poco sueño que ya estaba sintiendo desapareciera. Levantándome rápidamente creí que era mi hermano, equivocado estaba cuando al verlo se encontraba precisamente durmiendo profundamente.

- Goten...

Volteé para todos lados, la voz se oía profunda. Era extraño porque la escuché cerca y al tiempo se alejaba como queriendome decir que la siguiera. Qué podía hacer? Claro que no me quedaría sin saber que era lo que pasaba o mas bien, quien era el que estaba llamándome.  
Me paré y caminé saliendo de mi casa, afuera hacía un poco de frío pero no me importó y seguí caminando. Miré a todos lados y sólo veía como un ligero viento movía las hojas de los árboles y las flores de su alrededor.

- Goten... 

Comenzé a correr hasta alejarme de mi casa, todo estaba oscuro. Las nubes cubrían a la luna que era la que daba un poco de luz en aquella noche. 

- Porqué te sientes solo?

La voz ahora estaba cerca de mí, sentí como estaba a un lado. Nervioso, quise acercarme a ver quien era. Sólo ví una silueta y no comprenderé porque veía borroso. Me detuve y tomando aire ahora fuí yo quien le hablé.

- Cómo sabes que es lo que siento?  
- Puede resultarte extraño, pero sin darte cuenta... estuviste guardando tan profundamente ese sentimiento en tu corazón, que pude sentirlo.

Sólo levante una ceja, porqué tendría que saber ese sujeto lo que me estaba pasando y peor aún, pudo sentir lo mismo?

- Es por eso que te pregunto, porqué te sientes solo? Yo no creo que lo estés... Acaso no tienes a tu familia y tus amigos?  
- Es verdad, pero... - intentaba contestar mientras que con mi pie jugaba con la tierra - me falta algo.  
- Acaso no los amas?  
- Claro que sí! Pero siento... algo de enojo, les envidio algo muy especial!!  
- Qué es eso tan especial?  
- Ellos, pudieron conocer a mi padre.

Los dos quedamos en silencio.

- Así que era por eso...  
- Cómo?  
- Ahora comprendo porque me sentía yo igual.

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora sentía que prefería irme a dormir y olvidar todo aquello para que al otro día olvidara todo y siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque me mentí a mi mismo ya que quería saber más... 

- Es eso lo que entonces te haces sentir solo? Porqué?  
- Todos me dicen que llevo algo de él en mí. Cómo podré saberlo si no lo conocí?! Siento como si algo dentro de mi estuviera perdido...   
- Entonces, te ayudaré a que lo encuentres. - me contestó con tono mas alegre, en realidad me recordó cuando yo hablaba.

La silueta empezó a acercarse a mí, yo me quedé quieto ya que no sabía que debía hacer. Pronto las nubes dejaron libre a la luna haciendo que ésta iluminara nuevamente.  
Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sin razón, como si supiera lo que acontecería. Aquella sombra ahora tomaba forma, la forma de un hombre. Al estar ya enfrente de mí, pude verlo con claridad... era idéntico a mí!!!

- Goten, ahora que es lo más deseas?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era acaso lo que estaba esperando tanto?! Traté de calmarme poniendo mi brazo sobre mi cara y sentí como su mano acarició mi cabeza. Mi corazón se calmó de golpe, mi mente se aclaró y sin darme cuenta en mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

- Ahora deseo...

Fuí interrumpido al ver como esa figura me hacía la seña de no hablar.

- Lo sé, porque siento lo mismo.   
- Entonces, se cumplirá?  
- Qué te dice tu corazón? Sólo tienes que escucharlo...

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza tratando de "escuchar" lo que mi corazón contestaría.

- Sí! Lo escucho!! Lo escucho!!  
- Nunca has estado solo... no lo olvides.

Al momento, abrí mis ojos...  
Me encontré en mi habitación nuevamente, acaso todo eso fue un sueño? Mi hermano seguía durmiendo, faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera y me levanté. Al restirarme inconscientemente ví mis pies, estaban sucios de tierra! La misma tierra que estaba removiendola mientras aquella figura me hablaba. No podía ser un sueño! Era él? Acaso él era mi padre entonces?

Decidí dormirme otro poco más, cuando fue mi mamá a despertarme todo pareció tan distinto pero al mismo tiempo como si todo hubiera sido como siempre. Extrañamente en ese día me preguntaban porque me sentía tan alegre.

- Acaso mi papá no estaba siempre alegre? Recuerden que parte de él vive en mí! 

También Trunks notó ese cambio en mí.

- Yo como voy a saber como era tu papá si no lo conocí!!

Esa misma tarde, volví a aquel lugar donde lo ví. Observe el lugar donde la tierra estaba removida, dí un suspiro.

- Sé que se cumplirá ese deseo... y cuando lo haga sabré si en verdad te conocí...

Unos días después Gohan llegó con una noticia, mi padre volvería del otro mundo para estar un día con nosotros, ir al torneo de las artes marciales... y conocerme.  
En un principio no sabía que hacer, me comporté como siempre aunque en mi corazón la emoción era intensa, esperaba a ese día como ningún otro.

Llegamos a ese día tan anhelado por mí, buscamos a mi padre o mas bien, él nos encontró. Lo ví, ese hombre de ahí... quien estaba rodeado de las personas que lo conocían, se trataba de mi padre?! Fuí sacado de mis pensamientos al oir como mi mamá me dijo que saludara a mi papá.  
Quedé pensando un poco, no puedo mentir... no sabía que debía hacer. Entonces lo miré cuidadosamente y entonces la imágen de aquella vez volvió a mi mente... Era él! En verdad!! Aquél hombre era esa figura que apareció la noche pasada, era mi papá y no sólo eso, si no que pude darme cuenta como si también él sabía lo que había pasado y sobre todo, aquel deseo.  
Nuevamente me sentí emocionado y corrí a él...

Poco a poco me dí cuenta de muchas de las cosas que tenemos en común. Ahora comprendía porque mi mamá me había dicho esas palabras, o porque mi hermano dijo ya no estar solo cuando yo nací. Era tan difícil para mí no darme cuenta? Yo tampoco estaba solo, pero a veces uno llega a pensar que lo está por un simple anhelo. Ahora miro nuevamente y me doy cuenta de que siempre tuve a mi padre, él estaba presente en los corazones de mi familia y de nuestros amigos.  
Jamás creí que mi papá y yo estuvieramos unidos de tal forma que sabíamos lo que sentíamos cada uno. Sobre todo, cuando por fin supe que aquel hombre que deseaba tanto conocer, al fin estaría conmigo. Sólo quiero agradecerle el haberme recordado lo afortunado que soy al estar rodeado de tantas personas que me han ayudado a no sentirme nunca mas sin compañía y a demostrarles que también yo estoy con ellos. Jamás me explicaré que fue lo que pasó en esa noche... algunas cosas es mejor sólo creer que en verdad sucedió.

- Oye Goten!! Qué haces hijo?  
- Papá! Sólo estaba escribiendo... - enseguida cierra una libreta.  
- En verdad? Bueno, sólo venía para ver si te gustaría entrenar un poco conmigo. Si estas ocupado no te preocupes...  
- Ya había acabado de todos modos, claro que me gustaría entrenar contigo!  
- Entonces vamos!! Corre hijo!!  
- Esperen un momento ustedes dos! - interrumpió mientras estaba recargada en la puerta.  
- Ahora que sucede Chichi?!  
- Quiero que regresen temprano, tenemos que ir a casa de Videl y Gohan para celebrar el cumpleaños de Pan!  
- No lo olvidaremos! Adiós mamá!  
- No se vayan muy lejos!! 

A unos cuantos metros.

- Papá?  
- Qué sucede?  
- Quería preguntarte...  
- Vámos, díme.  
- Recuerdas cuando era un niño y no te conocía, hubo una noche en que me pareció que estuviste aqui...  
- Así que también lo sigues recordando...  
- Entonces... ? Cómo fue posible!?  
- Estando con Kaio-sama, de pronto sentí que alguien me llamaba... no puedo explicarlo bien pero, por alguna forma sentía una necesidad muy grande de regresar. Lo hice, y al estar ahí pude ver que quien me llamaba eras tú. Al verte fue cuando supe que lo que tenías era que te sentías solo.  
- Entonces es verdad...  
- Qué es verdad?  
- Que parte de tí... vive en mí... 

Gokou sonríe y Goten le devuelve la sonrisa. Siguieron avanzando para llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento. En el camino, Gokou rodea a su hijo con su brazo y éste lo volteó a ver.

- Si... cuando más solo estaba, sin darme cuenta era cuando más acompañado me encontraba...

FIN

230900  
1:15am

==

Dedicado a mi amiga Yukiko, por su cumpleaños...  


*Cuando más solos estamos... nos damos cuenta que mas acompañados nos encontramos...*  
~ Sofía Ortíz ~

*-*-*-*  
Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic. Como varios sabrán, me gusta mucho la relación padre-hijo que llevan Gokou y Goten y es por lo mismo que una vez más los escojo para una historia. Este fanfic fue dedicado al cumpleaños de una amiga, aunque también puede estar dedicado a aquellas personas que alguna vez se sintieron solas =)  
Si tienes alguna opinión, duda o comentario acerca de esta historia, te pido me dejes algún review (de antemano te lo agradezco) ^_^   
Nuevamente gracias ^_~ 


End file.
